


#SaveErenJaeger

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Beating, Chains, Cigarettes, Dead Carla Yeager, Dead Grisha Yeager, Drugs, Emotional Abuse, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Possessiveness, Sexual Abuse, Smoking, Verbal Abuse, Youtuber Eren Yeager, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remember when everyone was frantically posting under the hashtag #SaveMarinaJoyce, worried that she was being abused, kidnapped, or forced to make her YouTube videos, but then everyone realized she was okay? This is basically that, except Eren isn't okay- not by a long shot.





	

Eren Jaeger was scared out of his mind. He had absolutely no idea how to get himself out of the mess he was in.. Jean was going to come home in about an hour. Eren couldn't fix the situation. All of his reassuring tweets were just making people freak out even more!

"Fuck, I knew all those hints were a mistake.. God, I'm so dead, I'm so dead..!" Eren mumbled, covering his face. He was breathing heavily, panicking, his chest and throat tight with fear. Notifications were blowing up his laptop.. YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, everything. He pulled his hands away from his face and glanced at the constant stream of messages.

  
'Are you okay?'  
'How can we help!?'  
'WE'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU EREN PLEASE TALK TO US'  
'guys stop sending messages, what if his abuser sees them?'  
'STOP LYING'  
'EXPLAIN!!!'  
'fuck we need to call the police'  
'I hope you're okay :('  
'please give us a sign'  
'this is so sad'  
'EXPLAIN THE BRUISES'

Eren let out a groan and covered his face again. He fucked up so badly.. There was no coming back from this. He didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath and went on his Twitter account. He began typing shakily and sent out another tweet, trying to make everyone calm down.

'I appreciate all the support, but I promise you guys, I'M OKAY! Love you all so much <3'

Almost immediately after, another giant wave of notifications appeared.

'YOURE NOT OKAY!'  
'i hope so...'  
'This is so scary'  
'STOP LYING! WHAT ABOUT THE CHAIN??'  
'you did all this for views fag'  
'GET HELP!!!!'  
'lmao ur a fake'  
'I'm so worried about you'  
'#SAVEERENJAEGER'  
'IS JEAN TWEETING THESE???'

"Shit.. That just made it worse." Eren mumbled. He closed his laptop and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't believe he let it get this far. He had so much regret.. But there was nothing he could do about it except think about what went wrong.

\------

Eren Jaeger started making YouTube videos when he was fifteen years old. He started them out of boredom during the summer. He would make vlogs about his daily life, his school experiences, and funny stories that he had. He made a few funny lip-syncing videos and skits that got him some attention on YouTube. He did challenges and tags with his friends, and had a few Q&A videos. YouTube was fun to him, and it was interesting to experiment with different kinds of videos. He learned how to film and edit better, and he started getting money for his videos. He was a pretty small YouTuber, but he didn't mind. Having five fans was exciting to Eren, not to mention 100,000.

Eren came out as gay on his channel when he was seventeen. Mostly everyone was accepting of it, and Eren learned to ignore the rude comments. He started making advice videos to people in the LGBT+ community, and he began posting makeup tutorials, not caring about the people who thought it was weird. Eren's life had been going pretty well until he got in a car accident with his family, a few days after he turned eighteen. His parents were both killed in the accident, but Eren survived with a concussion, a broken arm, and a few bruises and scratches. He moved into an apartment with his best friends, Mikasa and Armin, where they barely scraped by. Eren took a break from YouTube for several months with no explanation, unable to talk about the accident with his fans.

Eren was having a very rough time. It was difficult just getting out of bed in the mornings, knowing he'd never talk to his parents again. Eren was heartbroken. But after months passed and he graduated high school, his best friends made him face reality, telling him that he had to do something to pay rent. He had been freeloading for too long, and as Mikasa had put it, he needed to get off of his ass and start doing something productive.

So, Eren made a video explaining what had happened. His voice broke a lot and he couldn't finish some of his sentences. That was the first time he had spoken about his parents' deaths, and it was extremely difficult to do. He broke down sobbing halfway through the video, unable to control his emotions. Eren got so much support, love, and compassion from his fans. They were kind and understanding, telling him he could take another break if he needed to, but he refused. He had been away long enough. He started making money again, and he began feeling happy for the first time since the accident. Life was good again.

A few months after he made the video about the accident, he went to a party with all his friends. There were a lot of other people there he didn't know. At one point, Eren went out on the balcony and sat there alone for a few minutes, just getting some fresh air. The door opened and someone else came onto the balcony. Eren turned and saw a guy he'd never seen before.

"Hey there, why are you out here all alone?" The stranger asked. Eren studied him. He was tall, with amber eyes and two toned hair. He had a brown undercut and fluffy blond hair. He had thin brown eyebrows and a strong jawline.. He strongly resembled a horse, in Eren's eyes. An attractive horse. He was grinning at Eren with his eyebrows raised as he walked up next to him. Eren shrugged.

"Just wanted some air. You?" Eren replied.

"I saw a cute guy standing out here by himself. Couldn't resist." The stranger said with a cocky smirk, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Want one?" He offered, handing a cigarette out to Eren.

Eren couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face at the compliment.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

The stranger shrugged, lighting a cigarette for himself and taking a drag. Eren leaned against the rail, watching the stranger, getting more attracted to him by the second.

_God, why do guys always look so hot when they smoke..?_

The stranger was leaning against the rail as well, exhaling the smoke, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Eren swallowed hard, eyeing his sharp jawline. He suddenly realized the guy was wearing eyeliner.. Shit, it looked good on him.

Suddenly, the stranger's eyes opened and flicked over to him.

"You like what you see?" He asked, his voice deep, smirking again. He took another drag of his cigarette.

Eren blushed and averted his eyes.

"What's your name?" The stranger questioned.

"Eren. What's yours?"

"People call me Jean."

"I think I'll settle for horse-face."

Jean feigned offense, holding a hand against his heart, gaping at him.

"Damn, you're not just a pretty face, huh? Feisty, too." Jean stated, taking another drag.

Eren grinned in response.

"Hey, you said your name was Eren, right..? Does your last name happen to be Jaeger?" Jean asked.

"Yep, that's me." Eren replied.

"I thought I might've recognized you. I'm pretty sure your YouTube channel has appeared on my recommended page a few times."

"Oh, really? I really hope you haven't seen any of my awful old videos." Eren stated, laughing a little at the thought of his embarrassing lip-syncing videos.

Jean put out the cigarette and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't, but now I'm interested. I bet they're not that bad."

Eren laughed again, shaking his head.

"Oh, god, you have no idea. If you want to see me at fifteen years old, lip-syncing Toxic by Britney Spears into a hairbrush with sunglasses on, that's what you're in for."

Jean's eyes widened.

"That sounds fucking fantastic. But you know what sounds even better?"

"Hmm?"

"You agreeing to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Eren smiled widely at him, never having been on a date with a guy.

"Smooth." Eren replied, laughing a little.

"I know, right? It's worked every time."

Eren's eyebrows raised.

"How many times have you used that line, horse-face?"

"Only this once. I'm just being optimistic."

Eren cracked another smile.

"Okay, you win. But I have to ask, why tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Well, why would I want to wait any longer to see your beautiful face?"

Eren chuckled, shaking his head.

"Such a charmer."

Jean shrugged with an adorable lopsided grin.

They set the time and date to meet at a fairly nice restaurant, and went inside to dance. They danced together for about half an hour before parting ways, leaving Eren dizzy with excitement.

The next night, Eren drove out to the restaurant in his favorite outfit, which included his long-sleeved green button-up and black jeans. He walked in to see Jean wearing a snug black and white striped shirt, a nice black jacket, and black jeans.

They sat down and had a nice meal. Jean gave Eren a rose and several flirtatious comments and compliments, causing Eren to blush constantly. Eren learned that Jean was twenty five years old, and worked as a police officer. Jean had an apartment on his own and managed to get by. Eren told Jean about his YouTube career, and how he hoped to do something with films in the future. They both shared bits and pieces of their lives, slowly getting to know each other. It was an amazing night, and Jean paid for all of it no matter how much Eren protested. They didn't kiss each other goodnight. Eren had mentioned earlier that that was his first date, and Jean had probably decided to take things slow. They exchanged phone numbers, though, and shared a hug before they separated.

Eren felt so giddy and excited whenever he thought about Jean. He was attractive and interesting and charismatic.. He was sweet, too. Eren really hoped they'd have another date.

And they did.

They texted each other quite a bit over the next week, and Jean invited him on a date to lunch and then the movies.

It was just as good as the other date, and Eren learned a lot more about Jean's taste in movies, books, and TV shows. They liked the same genres, but hadn't seen a lot of the things the other talked about.

A few days after that date, they planned another one, at Jean's apartment that time. They had decided to spend a Saturday marathoning movies and shows. They ate a lot of snacks, talked quite a bit, and watched a lot of great stuff. Eren really enjoyed it.. He sat close to Jean and shared a blanket with him. It felt romantic and Eren adored it. It was nighttime once they finished the last movie, and Jean walked Eren to his car. They had their first kiss then, and it just felt so right. Jean's lips were soft, warm, and fit perfectly against his. They kissed for many minutes, but eventually pulled apart to breathe. Eren smiled at him, feeling so warm and happy on the inside. He was dizzy and lightheaded from the amazing kiss.

Eren and Jean went on a lot of dates within the next few months. Eren spent the night at his apartment often, and they hung out as much as they could. It had been two months when they had sex for the first time. Eren was a virgin before that, so it took some time before he was ready.. But one night after a fancy dinner, Eren felt like it was time. Jean made sure he was prepared and comfortable throughout it all. He took such good care of Eren and made his first time absolutely wonderful. It hurt a bit at first, but the pain disappeared quickly and was replaced with mind-numbing pleasure. Eren convinced Jean to be in a video with him after three months together. They did the boyfriend tag together, and Eren was very bright and happy throughout the whole thing.

It was New Years when they had been dating for about four months. They went to a party with their friends and Jean got a bit tipsy, but Eren thought it was adorable. When the clock struck midnight, they shared a deep, long, breathtaking kiss. Eren's first words of the new year were "I love you," and he really meant it. Jean kissed him again before he replied with the same thing.

They made a few more videos together, and all of Eren's fans loved them as a couple. There were even a few fanfictions about them, and they made a video where they read those. When they had been together for five months, Eren moved in with Jean. Jean was the one to suggest it, and Eren was uneasy about it. That felt like such a major life decision for him.. This was his first relationship, and he didn't feel ready. But Jean was persistent, so Eren hesitatingly agreed. He loved Jean, and he trusted him. Mikasa and Armin were fine with it, although Mikasa seemed reluctant to let him go.

Once Eren moved in, things slowly started going downhill. Jean grew possessive, jealous, and more controlling than ever. It was gradual, and Eren was oblivious, so he didn't notice it very much.

Whenever Eren wanted to go hang out with his friends or go somewhere alone, Jean would guilt trip him into staying home with him. Once, Eren wanted to go spend the night with Mikasa and Armin, but Jean made an irritated comment.

"Of course you do."

Eren glanced over at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, it makes sense you'd want to sleep over, since you love them so much more than me.." Jean muttered.

"What..? What the fuck, Jean, I just wanna go hang out with my friends. You know how much I love you." Eren replied.

Jean glared at him.

"If you really loved me, you'd stay here! Am I not enough for you? Don't you want to be with me?" He exclaimed.

They argued for a few more minutes, until Eren finally gave in and stayed with Jean, not wanting him to freak out anymore. When he thought back on the situation a few hours later, he realized that Jean just wanted to be with him, and he found it sweet.

Jean got a lot more clingy throughout January and February. He wanted to spend all of his time by Eren's side, and never left him alone. Whenever Eren actually left the house, Jean would leave him numerous texts and call him constantly. When Eren thought back on it afterwards, he realized that Jean just wanted to check up on him, and he found it sweet.

Jean hated Mikasa. He hated it when Eren ever mentioned her or hung out with her.. He got so jealous and upset. Whenever Eren was caught texting her or planning something with her, Jean would roll his eyes and scold him for talking to her, telling him that he should stop. His reaction escalated into an exclamation, asking Eren if he really loved him. Eren stopped hanging out with her just to avoid Jean's responses. When Eren thought back on it later, he realized that Jean just wanted him all for himself, and he found it sweet.

They began arguing a month after Eren moved in. It was usually little arguments, but they were getting worse and worse. Tension built up in between them and Eren wished Jean would relax. Eren knew Jean had a lot of stress from his job, and whenever Eren irritated him, it just sent him over the edge. It wasn't Jean's fault he was so angry and stressed out all the time. It was just his job.

Although Eren knew why Jean was so stressed out, Eren couldn't help himself from yelling back during their arguments. He was aggressive and hard-headed, and it was tough holding back his responses. He was yelling back one day during an intense argument when Jean backhanded him across the face. Eren was so shocked that he just stared at Jean, his hand on his stinging cheek. Jean exhaled heavily and sat down on their bed with his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean to do that." He mumbled. "I love you, Eren. I'm just really stressed lately, and your yelling makes it even worse."

Eren sighed, slumping his shoulders, and sat down next to him.

"I know.. I love you too. I'm really sorry I yelled." Eren apologized, knowing he had set Jean off. It was his fault. He just had to stop fighting back, and Jean would calm down.

The next day was Valentine's Day, and it was like nothing had happened. Jean took Eren to a fancy restaurant and bought him roses.. They had a nice, romantic evening, and had amazing sex when they got home. Everything was good again. Eren thought that the pain was over.

But it just got worse from there.

Eren's last normal, happy video he uploaded was a funny skit about Valentine's Day. He wasn't as bubbly from then on.

A week after Valentine's Day, Eren made dinner for Jean and him. He made dinner for them sometimes whenever Jean had a long day, and this was one of those days. Eren was pretty proud of the food. Jean came home around 8 PM. He walked in and greeted Eren, kissing him gently and tiredly smiling at him. They went into the kitchen together, and Eren grabbed both of the plates. He walked a few steps with them when he accidentally tripped, and the plates went flying. They landed with a loud crash, and the plates broke, glass shards going everywhere. The food spilled all over the ground. Eren barely managed to keep himself from falling. He stared at the mess in dismay. Before he could even say anything, Jean grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him up against a wall.

"What the fuck, Eren?! Do you know how expensive those plates are?" Jean exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Your cooking is shit, you drop everything, and you don't even have a solid career! You can't do anything right!" Jean yelled, throwing Eren to the ground.

"All I want after a long day is to come back to a nice meal and a good boyfriend, and I can't get either of those! Look at you, just laying there! Not even trying to fight back. You're fucking pathetic." Jean continued, and kicked him in the stomach. Eren gasped for breath and tried to protest, but Jean kicked him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Jean continued to kick and punch the shit out of Eren, who curled up in a ball and held his arms up to his face to protect himself. Eren was crying once Jean finished. He was so scared for Jean and scared for himself.. He was in so much pain and he didn't know if Jean was going to stop. The tears poured out and his body shook with the pain and terror. Once Jean stopped beating him, he kneeled down next to Eren and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up.

"Stop crying, bitch. Clean all this shit up. And don't you dare get anything to eat. You don't deserve it." Jean growled once they locked eyes. Eren closed his eyes and nodded, doing his best to hold back a sob.

"Good." Jean mumbled, letting go of his shirt. He walked to their bedroom, leaving Eren alone on the floor.

Eren exhaled shakily once Jean closed the door behind him. He sat up and winced at the pain. He was still in shock and disbelief at the fact that Jean hurt him.. His sweet, perfect Jean. Eren shook off the thought and made himself get up and start cleaning the mess. He threw away all the broken glass and ruined food, forcing away his tears. Once Eren finished cleaning up, Jean came back in and microwaved leftovers for his dinner. Eren was a little scared to be near him after what happened, so he went into their room and got ready to go to sleep. He laid down on his side of their bed and stared at the wall, thinking about what had happened. Jean joined him in bed a few minutes later, laying right behind Eren and pulling him in to cuddle.

"I'm sorry, Eren. I just had a really long day, and you set me off. I won't do it again." Jean mumbled against Eren's shoulder.

Eren turned to face Jean, so that their faces were inches apart.

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'll try not to mess up like that anymore." He whispered, reaching up and holding Jean's cheek. Jean smiled softly, gazing at Eren with love in his eyes. Eren smiled too, feeling safe and happy again. His sweet Jean was back. He just lashed out. Eren trusted him.. He wouldn't do it again. They snuggled up close to each other with their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Jean."

"Love you too."

Jean kissed Eren's cheek, and they slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

A few days later, Jean was smoking in the apartment, and Eren tried to talk to him about it.

"Jean.. I thought you were gonna try to stop smoking?"

Jean glared at him and stayed silent.

"You really should try to stop, Jean, I'm worried about you.."

Jean's glare hardened.

"Shut up, Eren. This is my apartment, I can do what I want."

"What the hell, Jean? It's our apartment. And I'm just trying to help you."

"Shut the fuck up." Jean said coldly.

Eren felt his blood boiling in anger. Jean was being such an asshole.. Eren was just concerned about his health.

"That's it." Eren muttered. He went into the kitchen and grabbed Jean's pack of cigarettes.

Jean followed after him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He yelled, getting close to Eren, practically towering over him.

"I'm throwing out your cigarettes! You're addicted and it's unhealthy and I--" Eren blurted, interrupted when Jean slapped him in the face.

"Shut UP!" Jean demanded. He grabbed Eren by his shirt and threw him to the ground. Eren tried to stand up, but Jean straddled him, keeping him stuck in place. Jean held his lit cigarette between his teeth, and pried the pack out of Eren's hands, despite his string of protests.

Jean slapped Eren across the face again to shut him up. He grabbed Eren's wrists and held them in place above his head with one hand, making Eren feel so powerless and scared. Jean pushed up Eren's shirt and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Jean, what are you doing-- oh god, please don't, JEAN, PLEASE!" Eren begged when he saw that Jean had the cigarette dangerously close to his skin. Eren struggled against him and tried to buck him off, but he wasn't strong enough. Helpless tears spilled down his face and he squeezed his eyes shut. Jean suddenly pressed the lit end of the cigarette deep into Eren's skin, just above his hipbone. It burned through his skin and hurt so fucking badly.. Eren couldn't do anything but scream and thrash until the torture was over. Jean finally let go of the cigarette, but Eren was still in a lot of pain. He kept his eyes closed and attempted to breathe through the agony.

Jean hit him in the face again, hard.

"Look at me." He commanded, and his voice was scarily calm.

Eren reluctantly opened his eyes and complied, tears still escaping.

"Don't tell me what to do, Eren. I can smoke if I want. I can hurt you. This is my apartment, and you're _mine_. Got it?"

Eren bit his lip to hold in a sob.

Jean dug his nails into Eren's wrists.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, making Eren flinch.

"G-got it. I'm sorry, I won't s-say anything.." Eren blubbered.

Jean rolled his eyes.

"You're fucking pathetic." He muttered, releasing Eren and leaving.

Once he left the room, Eren covered his face with his hands and let the sobs out, curling up on his side. Jean kept getting so scary.. Eren had no idea what to do. If he told Mikasa or Armin, they would freak out and get Jean in trouble. Eren didn't want that.. He loved Jean more than anything. Eren wanted to be with him. But he wanted to be with HIS Jean.. The sweet Jean. The Jean that would never even dream of hurting him. It was so surreal whenever Jean started getting angry. Eren didn't think Jean was capable of hurting him like that. Eren finally stopped sobbing and reassured himself.

He'd give Jean another chance. They loved each other. Jean was just overly stressed, and needed to get it out somehow. It was Eren's fault, anyways, for being so nosy and ticking Jean off. Jean wasn't abusive. He just wasn't like that. He'd get better.

Eren took a deep breath and told himself he'd be okay, despite the blisters and bruises. He just had to give Jean time.

A week passed. Jean didn't apologize for hurting Eren, but Eren knew it was his fault that he got hurt in the first place. Jean was sweet to Eren sometimes, but he usually was very on edge and easy to provoke. Eren did his best to make Jean happy and not set him off. Mikasa started texting Eren a lot, wanting to hang out with him, but Eren knew Jean wouldn't like that. He kept giving her excuses, hating how nosy and overprotective she was.

One evening, Eren was editing his latest video. He was adding effects and music and taking bits out. He was sitting on his bed, focused on his work, when Jean came in and sat behind him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and kissed the back of Eren's neck. Eren kept working, but smiled a little at Jean's affection. Jean kissed his jawline and down his neck, and sucked on a sensitive spot. Eren let out a little moan automatically.

"Jean, not now, I need to upload this video tonight.." Eren said. As much as he loved Jean, he had to finish his work before they did anything.

"Oh, come on, Eren.. Your subscribers get you all the time, but we haven't had sex in over a week! They can have you tomorrow." Jean mumbled against his skin. His hands went under Eren's shirt and traced over his torso, lightly pinching his nipples.

"Just let me edit this, Jean, I'll be done in like an hour." Eren said, pushing Jean's hands away.

Jean didn't listen. He nipped at Eren's ear, and he slipped his hand under Eren's leggings, palming his dick through his boxers. His other hand traced over his hipbone.

"Get off.. I told you, I'll be done in an hour." Eren said, trying to pull Jean's hands off him. Jean didn't budge an inch.

"Don't you love me, Eren? Stop fighting." Jean said. He closed Eren's laptop and put it to the side, grabbing Eren's wrists when he tried to pick it back up.

"Stop it." Jean commanded, his voice icy, making Eren tense up.

"Take off your clothes, Eren." Jean told him, his breath hot against Eren's ear.

Eren shook his head.

"Jean, I love you, but I'm really not in the mood--" He protested, but was interrupted when Jean straddled him and forced his head back against the pillow.

Jean grabbed Eren's shirt to pull it off, but Eren held his hands in place.

Jean glared at him dangerously.

"I can do this with you unconscious if you don't stop struggling." He stated.

Eren swallowed hard, but relaxed a little, hating the thought of that happening to him.

Jean yanked off Eren's clothes quickly, tossing them to the ground. Then, he turned Eren over onto his stomach. Jean pulled his own pants off, and lined up to Eren without preparing him at all.

"Wait, Jean, pl-- AH!" Eren tried to protest, but Jean quickly forced himself inside. It was uncomfortable and painful and Eren hated it. He normally loved it when they had sex, but Eren wasn't in the mood at all, and Jean didn't stretch him out first or use any lube.

"Jean, s-stop.." Eren gasped as Jean pulled out and thrusted back in. He weakly struggled against Jean, but his attempts did nothing.

Jean dug his nails into Eren's hips, digging into the blister from the cigarette, making Eren cry out in pain.

"This is your fault, Eren. If you stopped resisting me, this would have felt good." Jean told him, thrusting into him again.

Jean fucked him roughly and painfully for the next twenty minutes. Eren hated every second of it, and he cried and shook throughout it all. He gave up on begging or struggling, knowing it was getting him nowhere. He just laid there and took it, wishing Jean would have mercy on him. He gave Eren several hickeys and marks everywhere. Jean moaned constantly, and Eren used to love the sound.. But he started to hate it. Finally, Jean came inside him with a loud groan of Eren's name. He laid on top of Eren for a few moments before he pulled out and stood up.

"Clean yourself up. And don't you dare get the bedsheets dirty." Jean told him, and he left.

Eren got up, took a shower, then went straight to sleep. He was too worn out, physically and emotionally, to finish his editing that night. He uploaded the video the next day, and added a clip of him apologizing for the late upload, giving an excuse about falling asleep while editing. He realized after he uploaded it that he had a few hickeys visible in the added clip, and he looked more exhausted than before. His fans left some concerned comments, but most of them just made a joke out of it, telling Eren they were happy he was 'getting some.' Eren closed his laptop after he read those comments, letting out a heavy sigh.

Jean's abuse continued like this for another month. Eren felt less and less safe with him, but he reassured himself by thinking about Jean whenever he had a good day, and about how much he loved him.

Once, Eren was texting another small YouTuber about collaborating, and he used a heart emoji. Jean read the text over his shoulder and snatched his phone away from him. He told Eren that he didn't trust him talking to other guys like that, and refused to give him his phone back. Eren still used social media on his laptop, but it was weird not having his phone anymore. He assumed that Jean texted Mikasa and Armin from his phone, pretending to be him. If Mikasa didn't get a reply from him, she'd probably kick down the front door of their apartment to make sure he was okay.

Jean kept hurting Eren. A lot. He was nice and perfect sometimes, and Eren always thought he might go back to being the sweet guy that he was in the beginning.. But it never happened. Jean's mood could switch from happy and loving to raging and dangerous within seconds. Eren was on edge a lot of the time, nervous that Jean was going to explode any moment. Jean beat Eren over little things, always blaming it on something Eren did or said, and Eren felt guilty every time. Jean made a lot of comments that caused Eren to feel so worthless and inadequate. Eren believed that maybe if he wasn't such a fuck-up, Jean might not get so angry all the time.

Eren tried to make Jean happy as much as possible, doing whatever Jean wanted him to. Jean fucked him many times when Eren didn't consent to it, but he knew fighting back would just make Jean angrier.

One day, Eren accidentally broke a few bowls while doing the dishes, and Jean gave him the worst beating he'd ever had. It hurt like hell to move at all afterwards, and Eren felt incredibly shitty. He had so many locked up emotions and thoughts, and that beating just put him over the edge. He started recording a video while Jean was gone for work, and ranted for awhile about the abuse, without actually saying he was being abused. He talked vaguely about how he had gone through difficult times in his life, and talked about how he hated feeling helpless and scared all the time. He referred to everything in the past tense and was very vague about it all, not wanting to give anything away, but needing to pour out his emotions somewhere. He started sobbing halfway through the video, and broke down completely. He blubbered on about how unsafe he felt and how powerless he was in his situation. He uploaded the video and immediately got a lot of confused, worried comments, wondering what the fuck he was talking about. Someone commented that they saw bruises on his wrists, and people started to theorize about what he made the video about. Jean came home an hour earlier than usual, about thirty minutes after Eren released the video. Jean slammed the front door behind him and stomped into the bedroom.

"Delete that fucking video RIGHT NOW." He demanded.

Eren gaped at him in silence, deathly still.

"ARE YOU DEAF? DELETE IT, NOW!" Jean screamed.

Eren inhaled sharply and scrambled to do so. He clicked delete as fast as he could, praying that Jean would take it easy on him.

"It's gone. I deleted it. Jean, I'm sorry, but I didn't say anything, I didn't tell anyone--" Eren said, and Jean punched him hard in the face, making Eren see stars.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter if you didn't mention me, you still made that awful video! I can't trust you, Eren. You could've gotten me in trouble. You don't want that, do you?"

Eren shook his head vigorously, tears in his eyes.

"No, I don't want that, Jean, I love you! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this, I love you so much.." Eren felt so desperate and pathetic with each word.

"I want you to write down all your social media passwords. And don't you dare make another video without me in the room. I can't trust you. If you make another video like this, I'll fucking kill you." Jean threatened, his eyes full of malice. Eren knew it wasn't an empty threat, and that scared the shit out of him.

"O-okay. I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry, Jean, I won't do it again.."

"You better fucking not. How about this.. Come suck me off and I just might hold off on your beating."

Eren bit his lip and nodded.

It was so degrading for him to get on his knees and let Jean fuck his mouth while saying awful things to him.. But Eren would rather take humiliation over pain. His body was sore enough already.

Later that day, Jean sent out a tweet on Eren's account.

'Sorry for that video earlier.. I've just been thinking about the car accident a lot lately. Love you all <3'

Eren curled up in bed that night and cried silently into his pillow, feeling like there was no way out.

A few days later, Eren felt like he couldn't deal with the abuse anymore. He wanted to have a happy life with Jean more than anything, but he just couldn't handle all of the stress, pain, and unhappiness. It was unbearable. He had to get out of there.. At least for awhile. He needed to see his friends and get away from Jean. Eren packed a suitcase in the middle of the night while Jean was sleeping. He tried to slowly, quietly leave the apartment, but he accidentally tripped over the edge of the couch in the living room. He landed on the ground with a loud thud, and his suitcase clattered against the hardwood. Pure panic and terror took over Eren. He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his suitcase, and started running to the door. He had to get the fuck out of there, fast. He almost made it to the front door, but his suitcase's wheels got stuck, and he was a second too late. Jean ran down the hallway towards him and slammed him against the wall.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" Jean hissed, holding Eren in place by his shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I can't d-do this anymore..!" Eren sobbed, his voice breaking. "I'm b-breaking up with you. P-please just let me go. I won't t-tell anyone. Let me go."

Jean's grip on his shoulders tightened, and he let out a cold, mirthless laugh.

"Stop crying, bitch. Get a hold of yourself." Jean said, shaking Eren by the shoulders, making him flinch.

"You're not going anywhere." Jean growled against his ear, making him shiver.

"Y-you can't make me s-stay here forever.. Please, Jean...!" Eren cried, eyes blown wide with fear, but Jean just smirked.

"You wanna bet?" Jean asked tauntingly, before grabbing Eren by the hair and slamming his head against the wall so hard he lost consciousness.

\---

When Eren came to, he had a killer headache, and he felt exhausted as fuck. He felt just like he did when he woke up in the hospital after the car accident.. He thought he might have a concussion. Eren let out a groan and slowly sat up. He was in his bed, but Jean was gone. He felt a stabbing pain in his ass and lower back... What the fuck happened to him? He was wearing a different outfit, too. After a few moments, he realized that Jean probably fucked him while he was unconscious, cleaned him up, and changed his clothes.. God, the thought of that made Eren feel so sick. He moved to stand up, and felt something around his waist that he didn't notice before. He pulled his shirt up to see a silver chain wrapped around his waist. It was snug against his skin.. It was almost too tight. There was a long chain leading off from it that was connected to to the headboard of the bed. The chain wasn't heavy or too big, but it was strong.. There was a little lock where the chain connected on his back, and another lock on the headboard. Eren yanked and pulled at the chain as hard as he could, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to do anything. After freaking out about the restraints for a few minutes, he turned and noticed there was a little note on the bedside table.

'Morning, Eren! I hope you had a good rest. Do you like your chains? I realized that I can't trust you not to leave, so I had to make sure that you couldn't. Don't worry, it's long enough to go to the bathroom and the kitchen. But I moved all of the sharp tools just out of your reach, so nothing can get you out! I'm a genius, huh? By the way, don't even try to post a cry for help on social media. I won't hesitate to kill you. Oh, and you can't even scream for help, either! I told all our neighbors that you're schizophrenic. They'll all think you're yelling at a hallucination. One last thing- you can only make YouTube videos when I come home and watch you do it. I wouldn't have to do all this if you weren't such a fuck-up, Eren. I want to trust you, but I just can't. Love, Jean. (P.S. you're a great fuck when you're unconscious.)'

Eren reread the note over and over and over in disbelief. Once he was done, he let the note fall from his hands, and closed his eyes. "Fucking shit." He muttered under his breath. Eren hated himself so much. It took him this long... It took fucking _chains_ for Eren to realize that he needed to leave Jean. Jean was fucking insane... But he was smart. Eren didn't think there was any way out. He couldn't call the police on his laptop. If he googled anything, Jean would see it in his history. He'd get killed if he posted anything bad on his social media. Eren was trapped. He was powerless.. Completely at Jean's mercy. And that was an awful feeling. Eren wanted help, but it was too late. There was nothing to do but obey Jean's orders.

Eren spent the day distracting himself with YouTube videos. He discovered that Jean was right- the chain was long enough for Eren to use the bathroom and go in the kitchen for food. When he tried to go to the front door, he didn't even make it to the hallway before the chain stopped. It held Eren back from his freedom, tight on his stomach, definitely leaving bruises. The windows in his bedroom were bolted shut, and he couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried. Eren gave up and did his best to keep his mind off of his hellish situation. He sent out a tweet when Jean was almost home, requesting questions for a Q&A that he would hopefully record later.. If Jean let him.

When Jean got home, he came into their bedroom and smirked at Eren.

"How was your day, Eren?" He asked tauntingly.

Eren glowered at him and didn't respond, just making Jean seem more amused.

"I'll go make us dinner. Love you, Eren." Jean stated before leaving the room. He was gone for about thirty minutes, and came back into the room with a plate of food and a glass of water for Eren. He put them down on the desk in their bedroom.

"I saw your tweet.. Do you want to make a video later?" Jean asked.

Eren nodded a little bit.

"I'll come back in a while then." Jean stated and walked out, probably to eat his own food. Eren sighed and stood up, going over to the desk and eating his meal. He put his dishes in the sink and went back to his room, setting things up to film a video. He usually filmed at his desk, but he knew his chain would be visible if he did that, so he decided to film at his bed instead. Once he finished setting it up, he started to feel weirdly drowsy and dizzy. He sat down on his bed and took deep breaths, hoping that would make it go away. It didn't.

Jean came in a few minutes later. He pulled up a chair close to the camera and sat down. He pressed record, and Eren started the video. It felt really strange to record with Jean watching him like a hawk.. Eren was nervous the whole time, afraid he'd mess up and Jean would hurt him. Eren answered a bunch of random questions from his fans, but he was having trouble concentrating.. He wasn't sure if it was because of Jean or something else, but he was very out of it. He forgot what he was saying halfway through sentences, and he struggled to focus on the video. Eren was excitedly answering a question about his favorite band when he saw that Jean was gesturing for him to wrap it up, so Eren stopped abruptly. He ended the video with a forced smile, and he was done.

He started editing the video, and Jean sat next to him in bed, doing something on his laptop.

Eren noticed that he slurred some of his words in the video.. It was weird. He felt so tired and confused. He barely edited the video before he posted it.. He couldn't concentrate, and he really wanted to post the video on time. Once Eren uploaded the video, he put his laptop to the side and burrowed underneath the covers, too exhausted to change clothes or brush his teeth. Jean put his laptop to the side and turned off the lights, joining Eren under the covers. He pulled Eren close and held him, and Eren easily drifted into sleep.

The next day was Saturday, so Jean had the day off. He woke Eren up with morning sex, and Eren kept his eyes closed and prayed for it to be over the whole time. He had many new hickeys once Jean was done. Eren didn't feel as weird as he did last night, thankfully. Jean made grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch, and he ate with Eren in their room. Jean talked a lot about work and Mikasa's constant annoying texts to Eren's phone. He seemed really pissed about Mikasa.. Eren hoped she would stop sending so many messages, or he would m probably get punished for it. When they finished eating and did the dishes, Jean brought something up.

"I want you to make a video about covering up your hickeys. All your fans and other YouTubers need to know that you're _mine_." Jean told him.

Eren blinked at him.

"Uh.. O-okay. Do you want me to make it now?" He asked, and Jean said yes.

Eren took a shower, put on acceptable clothes, and did his makeup so he didn't look like shit. When he went back into his room, he started feeling nauseous and weird like he did the night before. He sat down in bed with the makeup he'd be using, and tried to pull himself together. Jean came in and sat down near the camera again, but this time he had a slip of paper.

"Say all of this during the video." Jean commanded, holding out the paper for Eren to take. It was a little script.. Eren exhaled shakily and nodded. He hated that he had to do everything Jean told him to, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Jean started recording, and Eren began the video. He said what Jean wanted him to.. A lot of it was comments about Jean that he wouldn't normally say. Jean forced him to get close to the camera and show the hickeys in detail, which made Eren uncomfortable. Eren covered up his numerous hickeys with makeup, explaining each step as he did it. He had a throbbing headache throughout the video, and slurred a lot of his words again. He felt extremely slow and drowsy. At one point, he was pouring concealer onto his makeup brush, and he accidentally spilled it on the bedsheets.

"SHIT!" He immediately exclaimed, and glanced up to Jean with fear in his eyes. Jean gestured for him to keep the video going, but Eren could see that he was pissed. Eren tried to play off his fear, laughing nervously.

"Ahhh, I spilled my concealer everywhere. That's totally going to stain. Greaaaat. I'll clean that up in a second, I might as well finish this tutorial first.. Christ, I'm a mess." He did his best to make a joke out of the situation and continued the video, eyes flickering nervously over to Jean every few seconds. Eren finished the video, feeling terrified as he said bye to the camera. Jean stopped recording, and immediately exploded. He screamed about how much of an idiot Eren was, how useless he was, and how messy he was. He shouted that Eren completely ruined the bedsheets, throwing him on the ground.. He beat the shit out of Eren, punching and kicking him until he felt like he was going to pass out. He spat on Eren, called him a worthless piece of shit, and went into the living room to watch TV. Eren laid there and struggled to breathe for several minutes. He eventually managed to stand up and throw the bedsheets into the washing machine, making the bed with the extras. His body hurt with every movement, and he still felt weird and fatigued. Once he fixed up the bed, he crawled under the covers and took a nap to escape reality.

Eren woke up hours later to Jean slapping him and telling him to edit his video. Eren sat up and did what he was told. His mind felt a lot clearer after the nap.. He was more refreshed. He just had painful bruises all over his body from Jean. While Eren was editing the video, an idea came to mind. He couldn't escape, he couldn't call for help, he couldn't do anything to get out of his situation or tell anyone about it... But he could leave hints. He could give tiny hints in his videos and tweets, and maybe someone would piece together what was happening to him. It was the only way out Eren could think of. It was risky and uncertain, but it was all he had. Eren made sure to edit his tutorial video so that his weird, scared moments were included. He left in the part about spilling his concealer, since he looked to the side of the camera with fear in his eyes.. Maybe someone would notice that. Eren clicked upload and prayed that his plan would eventually work.

A few days later, Eren asked Jean something that had been on his mind all day.

"Jean, have you been drugging me?" Eren asked tentatively. For the last few days, he had been feeling fatigued, nauseous, and unable to concentrate on anything after he ate any food prepared by Jean. He had trouble thinking cohesive thoughts and speaking clearly.. He was pretty sure Jean had been putting some kind of drug in Eren's food. Jean just turned to him and smirked, confirming Eren's theory.

"Why?" Eren pressed, his eyebrows furrowed.

Jean shrugged. "It's supposed to help keep you calm." He stated. "I figured you might need it."

Eren exhaled and averted his eyes. When Jean made dinner for them later, Eren tried to resist the food.. He really didn't want to be drugged again. He hated how he felt whenever he was on Jean's drugs. Eren's protests resulted in Jean beating him and forcing extra pills down his throat, making him feel even worse later.

Needless to say, Eren never questioned the drugs again.

A week passed, and Eren's birthday arrived. Jean sent out a tweet on Eren's account, claiming that Eren was very sick and wouldn't be making his usual birthday video. He probably posted that so that Mikasa and Armin wouldn't come over.

Eren felt like shit all day. He was spending his birthday alone in his room while Jean worked, with only his laptop to keep him company. It was the worst birthday he'd ever had.

It got even worse when Jean came home. His birthday present to Eren was three rounds of painful sex, and a slice of cake with pills stuffed inside. Later that evening, Jean caught Eren crying and put out a cigarette on his hip, telling him to stop being a baby.

A few days later was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. He sobbed all day long, and Jean beat him for it when he came home. Eren wished he had never been born.. Then he wouldn't have to experience all of this shit.

A month passed.

Eren hated his life. He was trapped in the apartment with his abusive, psychotic boyfriend/captor/rapist, being drugged every single day. He couldn't leave the house at all, and only interacted with Jean. Eren missed his friends so badly.. He missed his freedom, and he missed happiness. He constantly felt like shit, and his mind was always muddled and cloudy. Eren wasn't himself anymore. He was a pathetic excuse for Eren, and his fans were starting to catch on. They commented saying that he'd changed, wondering what had happened to him, claiming that he was different and weird now. A few fans thought he was on drugs, but nobody really suspected abuse. Eren kept leaving hints, hoping that people would pick up on it and help him somehow. In one video, he bounced up and down a lot, and if someone paid close attention, they could hear his chains. Once, he did a live broadcast, and he leaned over to grab something. Some people thought they saw the chain around his waist, but others thought it was nothing. In another live broadcast, Eren raised his arms above his head to stretch, and his shirt came up just enough to reveal his cigarette burns. A lot of people noticed and commented on it, but Eren covered up by saying he burnt himself on the stove, since Jean was watching him record it. After Eren ended that broadcast, Jean beat him and shouted about him trying to get Jean arrested. Eren wasn't sure if all these hints would amount to anything or not.. There were scattered people who thought Eren was being abused, but not enough for anything to happen.

Until Eren had an article sent to him on Twitter. He clicked on the article and read it in silent shock. The article was called: 'This needs to be addressed. #SaveErenJaeger.' The article explained why people thought Eren was abused or kidnapped. It stated that Eren seemed like he was being forced to make his videos, Eren looked scared and uncomfortable all the time lately, he seemed like he was on drugs, he was getting a lot thinner, and he was always looking to the side of the camera in fear. He was a lot paler and his videos kept getting shittier and shorter. Eren lost motivation to edit his videos, so they were always unorganized. People said Eren seemed twitchy and strange, and nothing like the bubbly Eren they subscribed to. The article gave several specific examples of the abuse, such as when Eren's bruises were visible, when his chains could be seen or heard, and when his cigarette burns were shown. Eren read the article over and over with wide eyes. Someone finally put all the pieces together.. Eren wondered if a lot of his fans had read it yet. He had no idea if anything was going to happen or not. He went on Twitter and clicked on #saveerenjaeger, just to see if anything was there. There were about a hundred posts on there.. Eren scrolled through them to see a screenshot of his cigarette burns, and a gif of Eren saying that Jean was a smoker. There were many posts about all the evidence, and people saying they were worried about him. Eren felt relief that his plan had worked, but a sudden wave of fear took over him. Jean would probably see stuff about it if it got more popular.. That terrified the shit out of Eren.

Throughout the day, more and more people were tweeting worriedly at Eren. It wasn't too many people, though, so Eren could deal with it. He was starting to get nervous.. Maybe dropping all those hints was a mistake. Eren decided to reply to a tweet. One of his fans asked, 'eren are you okay??? im rly worried :((' and Eren replied with, 'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine! Don't be worried <3!' He favorited tweets from people worrying about him. Eren wasn't sure if he wanted people to stop posting about him, or if he wanted more. What if Jean killed him for it? But what if Eren got help..? He didn't really know what to think.

When Jean got home later, he didn't say anything about the article or anyone's posts, so Eren figured he hadn't seen them. They had a normal evening, which included drugs, yelling, rape, bruises, and cigarette burns. They fell asleep snuggled close together, faces inches apart.

The next day was the day that everything went wild. It started off normal enough, with quick, unpleasant morning sex before Jean left for work, and Eren sitting alone in his bed scrolling through social media. Throughout the day, more and more people started posting under #saveerenjaeger and sending him worried messages. Whenever Eren checked his subscriber count, he always had over 50,000 more than when he last checked. He gained a lot of followers on Instagram and Twitter, too.. His social media was exploding. This made him more and more nervous and more and more excited.. He had no idea how this was going to end up. Death? Freedom? Who knows..?

At one point, Jean replied to one of the comments on Eren's most recent video. The comment was: 'are you ok????' Jean responded with 'Yes, of course!' Eren decided to take a risk.. He replied to the person as well, with a simple 'no.' Minutes later, Jean deleted Eren's comment. Someone screenshotted Eren's comment before it was deleted, though, and that added to the frenzy of posts about Eren. With each hour that passed, more and more people were finding out about the situation and making posts about it. There were 10,000 Instagram posts under #saveerenjaeger by the time evening came around, and Eren's subscriber count had almost doubled since the day before. By 8:00 PM, Eren was officially freaking out. He was breathing hard and shaking and trying to calm himself and everyone else down, but he was just adding to the chaos. He realized that he fucked up, and Jean was going to kill him when he came home... Eren felt certain that he was going to die, and he was so fucking scared. Jean was going to be home in an hour.

Eren was panicking. What was he supposed to do...!? He couldn't ask for help anywhere. Jean would delete the post and definitely kill him. Eren was so screwed... But then he had an idea. What if he went live on YouNow? He broadcasted on there sometimes. If he was live.. Jean wouldn't kill him. Jean wouldn't kill him with witnesses. Eren knew all the broadcast would do is stall for time, but maybe that's all he needed. Some fans mentioned calling the police. Maybe... Just maybe, someone would call the police with the extra time. Eren was grasping for straws. This was the only idea he could think of.. Anything else would get him killed.

Eren sent out a tweet: 'I'll be going live on YouNow in 30 minutes! Love you guys 


End file.
